


Sick Day

by 88problems



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Clint Barton is a secret sweetie, Clint cuddles, Cuddles, Fluff, I am accepting many pairings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Protective Clint Barton, Sick!Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony cuddles, Tony-centric, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88problems/pseuds/88problems
Summary: Based off this wonderful prompt: I have this cough that won't leave me alone! So maybe Tony has a cough he can't shake and his boyfriend Clint is like "sit your ass down, we are going to cuddle and watch movies until this cough is gone." Pretty please :)Tony Stark didn’t let colds stop him from working on his suits or attending meetings at SI, despite what Pepper and Clint had to say about getting his rest, because Tony Stark wasn’t the type to let his body’s limitations stop him from achieving anything. Hell, he built a suit in the middle of the desert with a car battery attached to his chest.So yeah, Tony Stark didn’t do ‘sick’.





	

 

_Send me prompts on my Tumblr,[briefpaperexpert](http://briefpaperexpert.tumblr.com/), for this new series! I would ask that they be Tony-centric and I should be able to write most pairings! _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tony rubbed his aching chest with the palm of his hand, his face twisted into a grimace, and cleared his raw throat. The worst of the miserable cold that had left him with a pounding head and an almost permanent sniffle finally subsided but the rattling wet cough that had set up camp in his chest refused to cease.

 

However, Tony Stark didn’t _do_ ‘sick’.

 

Tony Stark didn’t let colds stop him from working on his suits or attending meetings at SI, despite what Pepper and Clint had to say about getting his rest, because Tony Stark wasn’t the type to let his body’s limitations stop him from achieving _anything_. Hell, he built a suit in the middle of the desert with a car battery attached to his chest.

 

So yeah, Tony Stark didn’t _do_ ‘sick’.

 

Another wet rattle echoed through the empty communal kitchen as Tony struggled to remain upright; the force of the cough had the man doubled over with one hand on the Arc reactor and the other on the island counter.

 

“Shit,” he gasped out as his breathing finally settled. Tony stilled, one hand remained poised on the counter for support, and his eyes fell upon the microwave’s blue clock display across the room. At least it was far too late -or too early in the morning- for someone to walk in on this display. Tony’s mouth curled into a frown at the thought.

 

“Nope, nu-uh...you are not sick Stark. Get it together-”

 

“Uh I beg to differ Tin Man,” Clint’s voice called from the vent above the doorway, Tony spun away from the counter in surprise.

 

“Jesus! What did I say about the vents? Do we need to have another conversation about-”

 

“Do _we_ need to have another conversation about over exerting yourself when you are _clearly_ still sick? Come on Tones, it's three in the morning!”

 

“I am not sick,” Tony growled in a cracked voice that made him scowl as he crossed his arms, “seriously it’s just a cough so _relax_ about it”.

 

Clint scoffed and lept from his perch in the vent; the archer crossed the kitchen in four strides before he halted in front of Tony. His blue eyes swept over the other man’s hunched posture and pallid face;Tony was stubborn at the best of times but _any_ illness or injury seemed to allow him to tap into this bottomless pit of mulish posturing that would put even Wolverine to shame.

 

Perhaps another tactic then.

 

Clint smirked inwardly as he moved forward to crowd Tony against the cabinets behind him.

 

“Okay, I can relax...although it would be much easier if we _helped each other_ relax...if you know what I mean?” Clint murmured softly, he smiled at the colour that flooded his boyfriend's cheeks as he pressed even closer.

 

“What, uh-what did you have in mind?” Tony whispered, his brown eyes stuttered for a moment before they opened once more, he grinned and slid his arms around the archers neck.

 

Clint smirked as he reached behind to lift Tony from the floor, the engineer laughed as he hooked his legs around Clint’s waist.

 

“You and I,” he said in a low voice as the pair moved towards the door, Tony nuzzled his face into Clint’s neck, “are going to move to the lounge. We are going to grab one of the blankets and we are going to cuddle and watch movies until this cough is gone."

 

“What?!”

 

“You heard me Stark,” Clint barked with a laugh, “J can you throw something on the T.V? Surprise me”.

 

“Belay that Jarvis,” Tony snarled as he struggled to escape, “you don’t--”

 

The tail end of the engineer’s order fell away as a coughing fit wracked his body; Clint lowered Tony to the floor -one arm still wrapped around his waist to ensure his lover remained upright. Clint waited for the fit to pass before he leaned down to pick Tony up once more, one arm remained around his waist while the other wrapped around the man’s knees.

 

“You’re ridiculous, bridal style Barton?” Tony muttered lowly, Clint smirked at the incredulous tone and continued forward over the threshold of the lounge.

 

“If I may sir,” Jarvis announced to the pair, “perhaps master Barton is correct with his assessment of the situation”.

 

“Traitors, traitors, the both of you,” Tony hissed as Clint grabbed a blanket from the nearby loveseat on their way to the couch.

 

“Yeah but you love us anyway,” the archer said gently as he promptly sat them both on the couch -Tony still draped across his lap- and wrapped the blanket over them. Tony leveled a sharp glare at the man before he relaxed into the embrace.

 

“Yeah whatever birdbrain, J throw on...Jurassic Park or something,” Tony sighed contentedly into Clint’s neck, “maybe we’ll get lucky and Bruce’ll come up here. Jurassic Park never fails to piss off Bruce”.

 

“Of course sir”.

 

The lights dimmed slightly and the Universal Studios planet logo filled the screen opposite them.

 

The corner of Clint’s mouth turned up in a small smile, trust this man to request a movie that irritated a third of the tower -Bruce and Nat- and confused the rest -Steve and Thor.

 

Clint pressed a kiss to Tony’s temple; he raised a hand to rub up and down the man's leg before settling atop a warm thigh.

  


“I missed this,” Clint said after awhile, Dr. Grant and his grad student Ellie Sattler had just been introduced to Tim and his sister Lex, and Tony hummed in response.

 

“I missed you,” Tony murmured as his eyes fell closed once more, “I gotta tell Fury not to send you on any more missions that are longer than a week”.

 

Clint smirked, “Yeah, if you talk to Fury he’ll send me out for a month outta spite,” he ran a hand through the engineer’s curly hair and grinned as Tony leaned into the touch, “and, you know, I would miss this sweet pad of yours”.

 

Tony quirked a dark eyebrow and swatted Clint’s thigh, “spoiled man that you are”.

 

“Lucky man that I am,” the archer whispered into Tony’s ear.

 

Tony grinned widely as Clint drew the blanket closer around them.

 

Maybe Starks did get sick...but only because they had wonderful people around to help them through it.

  



End file.
